Saved By An Angel
by Moka-Chan8
Summary: Vegete's been distancing himself from Bulma whats going on? And who's Cien?


B/V One SHOT! I FIND IT TO ACTUALLY BE REALLY SWEET! OH LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!

OH AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (wish I did though :P)

Vegeta was walking towards his and Bulmas bed and sat on the side his head down looking out at the full moon he hadn't spoken all day and it really had Bulma concerned _"what is going on with him"_ she thought before going around kneeling in front of him. He had his eyes closed his brows knitted together but he looked like he was in pain.

Taking her hand she stroked his cheek "Vegeta, baby what's wrong?" she asked in that worried tone of hers.

Vegeta looked up to his mate she looked beautiful her beautiful silky Cerulean hair was out of its confinement flowing to the middle of her back her fringes partially covering her eyes, Her sky-blue eyes were glazed looking up at him with worry, concern and compassion the gentle wind let through the open balcony windows she was wearing a Dark-Blue night gown that went to her knees since she was bending it scrunched up to her thigh. The wind let through again and she shivered letting her hand run down her arm.

He noticed and told her "Nothing, woman go to bed I don't need your pity" he said pushing her away and getting to bed facing the other way.

Bulma's face contorted in pain she was having a hard time with this for the past week she noticed Vegeta distancing himself from her he would just always give blunt answers before they coupled, but after they started sharing stuff with each other like; communicating, sharing feeling and even to a point were she thought she loved him and invited him to share her room since it was much bigger.

She walked over to the other side and crawled to her bed turning so she faced him she wouldn't give up not now they were coming close and nothing would bring them apart now, that's not what she wanted or was that what he wanted _"No"_ she thought"_I am just being paranoid, Vegeta won't use me and leave me"_ she questioned herself _"Or would he?"_

She summoned up what pride she had left and questioned Vegeta "Vegeta what's wrong we were getting close why are you pulling away from me again?" she said her eyes tearing up, she didn't want to look weak in front of Vegeta but a lone tear escaped from her eyes betraying her. "Did I do something wrong" she questioned more tears leaking from her eyes, she felt hopeless; turning around to face the other way she silently sobbed to herself.

Vegeta was still thinking when he heard the woman question him again he paid no heed to her and continued to think about _her_ it had been 30 year since her death, he was 5 years when she faced her death all the while trying to protect him, he missed _her_ so much it was actually inflicting pain to his chest. He stopped his thinking when smell of salt assaulted his nose she was _crying_ she knew how much he despised weakness but he could feel it through their bond she was trying to hold it but a lone tear escaped her grasp leading her to flood gates that crashed through her like a Vegeta-Sei storm were she couldn't hold out anymore then he heard her ask if she did anything wrong. _"Stupid, female you did nothing wrong"_ he said through their bond only for it to be blocked she was blocking anything that came from him. He understood what she felt. Hopeless. That's how he felt when his _mother_ passed away only to be killed by the person she loved most his _father_ but he got what he deserved when that bastard Lizard Lord killed him in cold blood.

Vegeta sighed turning around placing a hand on her shoulders which ceased her sobbing to hiccupping, "Woman I didn't mean it like that" he said, she turned to face him her eyes blood shot and red from crying and there were tears still staining her porcelain cheek he raised his pointer finger wiping away the stray tears still staining her face.

He sighed again "It's just . . . " how was he suppose to explain that the person he loved most the only person with the exception of Bulma passed away and he was afraid, afraid he would look to soft.

She looked up at his concentrated face running her finger tips around his tan cheek, he looked back at her his Black eyes seemed as if they were piercing through her very soul and he had she had all of him and he her. Sniffling she said "Vegeta . . . If you'd just tell me I could at least help" she pleaded her eyes glistening again. "I may not have brute strength but I can try to heal you the best I can" she said as another tear escaped, she wiped at it forcefully not trying to look weak in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta's concentration dispersed and he looked at her she was willing to be there for him and what was he, just ignoring her; what was he _doing? _ someone was actually willing to be there for him and he was _pushing _them away. He sighed "She died today 30 years standard on Vegeta-Sei because of _father_" he said spitting the word out in detest."She died protecting me and I tried to make him stop but he said this was for my own good to achieve the _legendary_ and she smiled telling me it was "okay" and the ki beam went through her chest and she died protecting me from that beast that _monster _ and stood there and watch her lifeless body fall." He said one tear escaping his eyes, clenching his fists and teeth." And I couldn't do anything to stop it I was weak and still am I should've been the one to perish not her sh-"he never finished because Bulma crushed her lips with his.

Bulma felt the pain welling up in her chest when he talked how his own father killed his mother that died protecting him and then she felt the stinging get worse on how he thought he should've died except for her, she couldn't take it she didn't want to hear that from him he was strong-willed, determined and arrogant he never strayed from his task or destiny taking it straight on and to hear him speak those words tore her inside and out. So she kissed him to make him stop. "Vegeta . . ." he wouldn't look at her, so she put a hand under his chin raising his head "There was a reason she died not because you were too weak, but because she knew that you had the power, that someday you would avenge her death. And I believe that you will already did because I believe in you, you stood up to the "Lizard Lord" and died and then you found love" She said whispering the last bit of her sentence looking into Vegeta's eyes.

Vegeta was looking at her with wide eyes she believed in him and he wouldn't let her down . . . not now not when he let his mother down he would do everything in his wake to protect her. Pulling down to the pillow he whispered a "Thank You" she really did help made him feel better about his mother's death, he did avenge her."Her name it was . . . Cien but most called her _Sakai _it was one of the most rarest flowers on Vegeta-Sei and that what she was a rare beauty anyone would only hope to meet" he said kissing her forehead "Go to sleep woman, you'll need the _energy_" He said softly

Bulma nodded whispering "I Love you" falling into a deep sleep full of wonder about _Cien " I wish to meet her" she thought_ sending it to Vegeta through their bond.

"_Me too, Me too" _he thought falling into a deep ridden sleep, Never noticing the figure that passed the blazing moon.

"_Sleep my Son you deserve it after all you've been through" Cien whispered walking a top the clouds that passed by in her red kimono and her Black waist length hair flowing through the wind and her wide black eyes looking forward passing by Capsule Corps._

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE SHOT! IT WAS A LOT OCC ! But Hey that's the way I Like my Veggie To come in with all different attitudes I GUESS ANYWAYS!

BYE BABES ! :D


End file.
